


The First To Go

by Fairyglitter101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Death, F/M, Natsu dies in the sweetes ways, Sad, This is related to 'The Last One'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglitter101/pseuds/Fairyglitter101
Summary: The last moments of Natsu. Sequel to 'The Last One'.





	

**Fairy Tail Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: I own this shit._

**ONE-SHOT: The First To Go**

* * *

Natsu lay wary in a stiff hospital bed that had caged him for the last year, barely able to move and sit up on his own. Amber eyes glinted with the fierceness of his youth, hard and laughing. His pink hair had long turned white and thin, leaving small balding spots to reveal a dotted scalp.

Lucy, whose hair grew out long and turned silver, held her husband's hand tightly in her own, her own brown eyes glistening with unfallen tears. Around them stood their children, Igneel and Nashi, a perfect mix of their parents.

The years had turned him frail, but his trademark smile stayed through it all, laughing at his friends antics, laughing at the future generations who stayed around him for the stories of their own parents and the famous adventures that Fairy Tail were known for.

They were all there. Erza, leaning on her cane with Jellal's arm around her waist. Gray giving a small smile, who stood alone and widowed. Wendy brushed away silent tears with one hand as she stood with her own Husband Romeo.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered, brushing her free hand across his face, wiping his own tears.

"Luigi." He answered.

The group chuckled.

"You're as reckless as the day I met you," sniffing, she leaned more towards him, "And you'll be as reckless as I next see you."

The spirit of Natsu flew out.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I don't know where this spawned from, but I had a sudden urge to write it. It can tie in with 'The Last One' and that is one I would truly feel like telling you to read after this one.**


End file.
